


Bad Kitten

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It is Yuri's birthday and Otabek comes home in hopes to surprise his naughty kitten only to be surprised himself...





	Bad Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujuRotfuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/gifts).



> Very Happy Birthday to the wonderful lovely [Juju ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs)...
> 
> So Yesterday was my dear Juju's birthday and so I needed to make you a beautiful [smut filled] fic of your two favourite boys... and I really hope that you enjoy this love!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much [otayuriistheliteralbest ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) for being my Beta on this fic! I really appreciate it! <3

#  Bad Kitten

 

When Otabek told his boyfriend that he was thinking about moving rinks when his coach retired it was no surprise that Yuri immediately suggested that he joined him in St. Petersburg. Or that they would move in together into a three bedroom apartment that was running distance to the rink. What was a surprise was how much his boyfriend was into subbing, or how much he would enjoy dominating the feisty Ice Tiger of Russia. 

Today would mark the first celebration of one of their birthdays together, but given that Worlds was right around the corner it meant that they were in the middle of long days at the rink or gym, and in Yuri’s case at the Ballet studio with Katsuki. Otabek sighed as he walked up to their apartment, sliding the key into the lock knowing that it would be dark with Yuri likely still working at the studio. At least they had tomorrow off, so long as they were not too tired tonight, perhaps it wouldn’t be a total wash of a day. 

A delightful smell permeated through the apartment as Otabek opened the door.  _ Piroshkis.  _ Otabek’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. These were certainly on the “not-during-competition” list for acceptable foods which both he and Yuri followed religiously. His stomach rumbled reminding him of the shake he only had time for earlier that afternoon. 

“Yura?” Otabek called out.

There was a tingle of a bell coming from the bedroom which made Otabek cock his head in curiosity as he could see Potya, Yuri’s old ragdoll cat, was sleeping quietly in Yuri’s favourite chair.

“Yura, please don’t tell me that you got another cat.” Otabek sighed, “I thought that we had discussed this already. Yura? Would you please answer me?”

The bell rang again, causing Otabek to just follow the sound. The fact that Potya seemed to be nonplussed was a good sign; maybe Yuri was just reorganizing the toys. What Otabek was not prepared for was walking in to see his boyfriend wearing nothing save a set of fluffy ears and a lush white tail which hung from a plug in his ass. There was a sound which reverberated through the room that was a cross between a growl and a low moan. Yuri looked up his green eyes made more brilliant with the addition of khol which outlined their shape. 

Yuri smiled, licking his lips when Otabek entered the room, uncurling himself from the bed, moving his body in ways that stirred his lower half. Otabek watched his eyes riveted to his boyfriend’s lithe form as he jumped down from the bed and crawled his way across the floor, a soft sound from the bell which was on a collar around his neck jingled with each motion. Otabek had to readjust himself as Yuri approached his leg, pressing himself against Otabek and arching his back, showing off his ass.

“I see I have a kitten here instead of my birthday boy.” Otabek cleared his throat and ran his fingers through Yuri’s silken hair. “I guess I will just have to play with my new kitten instead.”

Otabek groaned as Yuri nuzzled against his crotch, nosing against the tented fabric with a low growl. 

Otabek stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the corner with their other dirty laundry. “While I want to play right now, Kitten, you will have to wait. I am in desperate need of a bath and some food. Shame my boyfriend isn’t home, I’m sure that he would have enjoyed joining me, but kittens need to stay out of the shower.”

Otabek smirked as Yuri glared at him. Kissing his nose while scratching just under his chin. “Now be a good boy and wait for me.”

Otabek smiled as he saw Yuri huff out a breath before sitting back on his haunches with his rock hard cock on full display. “Good boy.”

Otabek went into the ensuite, turning on the water and wondering if Yuri would actually wait the whole time or if he would break character. Either way this night was going to be a lot of fun.

 

* * *

 

Otabek was surprised to find his boyfriend was still exactly where he had left him, as he walked out of the steamy bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped low around his waist. 

“What a good boy,” Otabek crooned. “Now I need to see about some food.”

Otabek walked out of the room, surprised that he didn’t hear the sound of the bell, glancing over his shoulder he saw that Yuri was still sitting there, practically shivering in anticipation.

“Are you coming, Kitten?” Otabek smirked, “I have some milk for you if you are a good kitten.”

Yuri practically jumped up before remembering that he was supposed to be a cat, crawling behind Otabek with his ass up high. It was all Otabek could do to not stare his mouth slack at the way that Yuri was able to move his body. He could feel himself stirring under the towel, wanting to just take his lover right then and there, but that was not how the game was played.

Otabek smiled when he saw that Yuri had made some piroshkis and had them sitting covered on the counter. His own birthday and Yuri had made damn dinner; Kitten was going to get quite the treat later. Otabek went to feed Potya first, the older ragdoll coming to the sound of the can opening. He grinned scratching the sable fur enjoying the chirp meow which she gave in appreciation. Otabek glanced at Yuri who was sitting back watching.

“Your turn, my dear Kitten,” Otabek smiled as he chopped up one of the still warm piroshkis and plated it on a dish which was specially for nights like this. Plating his own, he brought both dishes to the dining area, enjoying the soft tinkle from Yuri’s bell. 

He placed Yuri’s bowl on the ground beside his chair, his own plate on the table. As Yuri dipped his head into the bowl delicately eating from the dish, Otabek couldn’t help himself and ran his hand along Yuri’s spine, wrapping his hand around the base of the tail plug. As he touched the plug, Kitten Yuri let out a sound that was a cross between a purr and a whimper. 

“Does that feel good, Kitten?” Otebek turned the plug, pulling it out slightly only to push it back inside, hearing the wet sound it made. “Keep eating and I will take such very good care of my sweet golden Kitten.”

Pulling his hand away was probably the hardest thing, but he drew it back only to slap Yuri’s ass, sharp enough to get a grunt, but not too hard that it left more than a slight blush to the milky flesh. Otabek sat back in his chair palming over his erection, wondering how the hell he was going to concentrate on eating. His own stomach rumbled, making the choice for him. He was still in the middle of eating when Otabek felt Yuri paw at his leg, he looked down to see how Yuri had finished his meal. 

“Eager aren’t we, Kitten?” Otabek smiled watching how Yuri cocked his head. “Unfortunately I am not quite finished yet.”

Yuri began to whimper, he was sitting back so Otabek could see his engorged cock which was weeping precum. 

“Oh baby that looks painful.” Otabek sat back, “I have an idea.”

Yuri watched as Otabek disappeared into their bedroom only to whimper harder when he saw what Otabek was carrying back. It was a silver cock ring, bright and shiny, and twirling in his fingers as he smirked at Yuri. Yuri shivered as he watched Otabek kneel in front of him his brown eyes gleaming as he gave Yuri’s cock a firm stroke making him moan at the touch and encouraging more precum to leak out. 

“You are being so good, baby, but I can’t have you cumming quite yet.” Otabek grinned. “We haven’t really even started on all the fun we will be having.”

Otabek clasped the ring around Yuri’s erection which made Yuri groan at the pressure. 

“Now I need to still finish my dinner.” Otabek rubbed his thumb against Yuri’s pouting lips chuckling softly when Yuri nipped lightly then sucked on the appendage. “Hmm but I did promise you some milk didn’t I and you have been a very good Kitten.”

Yuri whimpered wiggling in anticipation. 

Otabek undid the knot in his towel letting it drop to the floor, his cock currently only with a semi hard on. He then sat back at the table his legs wide open in invitation. “Come and get your milk, Kitten.”

Yuri’s mouth watered as he gracefully maneuvered himself under the table and between Otabek’s tanned thighs. Using only his mouth and tongue to get the growing erection into his mouth, he braced his hands on Otabek’s thick legs. Yuri hummed in pleasure as he heard Otabek moaning above him, his tongue making long strokes along the engorged cock. 

Otabek shuddered with a moan as he felt Yuri start to work on him; he wasn’t sure how great an idea it really was getting a blowjob right as he was trying to eat. He found it harder and harder to concentrate as Yuri twirled his tongue along his cockhead, lapping up all of the precum which was leaking profusely from the slit. 

With one hand on his meal, Otabek dug the fingers of his other hand into the golden head of hair. His fingers twined through the soft locks as Yuri’s head bobbed up and down over him. Otabek could feel his Kitten’s sharp nails digging into his thighs, until finally Otabek tossed his unfinished dinner back onto his plate. He wiped his fingers on a napkin before pulling Yuri off his cock. 

“To the bedroom.” Otabek’s voice was low and deep. 

Yuri’s eyes were dilated in lust; when he heard the order from his boyfriend it was as though an electric shock passed through his system and he turned making his way slowly on his hands and knees to their bedroom. Yuri waited patiently at the foot of the bed for Otabek to give the command to go up, there was the sound of Otabek doing something behind him as he heard a drawer open then close with a hush. 

“On the bed, Kitten.”

Yuri gracefully hopped up on the steel grey covers, his ass up high as though presenting it to his master for approval.

Otabek chuckled, “Such a pretty kitten I have, he hasn’t even had his full serving of milk and yet he is showing himself so pretty for me.’

Yuri whined. He loved hearing the praise, it warmed him all over, the warmth giving over to shivers as he caught a glimpse of the leather strap Otabek had in his hand. He could feel his cock bobbing, the pressure of wanting to explode just at the sight in hopes of getting a spanking from his boyfriend. 

“See something you want, Kitten?” Otabek teased, running the strap along Yuri’s backside, flicking the tail so it started to wag. “You remember our safe word, Kitten? I will allow you to speak so I can hear it from your lips.”

“Fox.” Yuri’s voice was breathy and heavy with lust.

“What a good Kitten.” Otabek crooned. “Now while you have been so good for me, you were naughty earlier.”

Yuri turned to peek at Otabek, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Someone was supposed to be at the ballet studio tonight so that I could surprise you with dinner.” Otabek dragged the leather along Yuri’s ass, pressing against the plug making Yuri moan. “But here you were, being naughty, stretching yourself out when you know how much I enjoy doing that.”

Otabek pulled back his wrist letting the leather snap against the pale skin. The sound resonated through the room, and with his empty hand he rubbed the spot he had struck, enjoying the heat which resonated from Yuri’s supple skin. 

“Was that good?” Otabek crooned.

Yuri bit his lip and nodded.

“Now don’t you dare keep your voice in, I want to hear my Kitten’s pretty voice.”

Yuri whimpered, as each smack came down on his backside, the younger man would let out a yelp followed by a moan as Otabek would sooth the burn with a caress of his cooler fingers. There were tears in Yuri’s eyes and Otabek could feel his own cock straining at the sight. 

“You are such a beautiful kitten.” Otabek leaned forward to kiss the red welts which burned against his lips. 

Yuri wiggled and shook as he felt Otabek’s lips move along his ass. The skin was on fire and every touch was maddening as it sent shocks through his entire core. When Otabek began to run his tongue along those lines Yuri began to howl, his whole body was tingling. He kept trying to rut to encourage Otabek to fuck him. It took all of his willpower to keep his hands from just pulling out the plug and offering himself to Otabek. 

Otabek smiled as he watched Yuri come undone, his fingers dancing along the raised skin on his backside. Otabek went to place the strap on the side table, picking up the lube which he added to his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the slick liquid. When Otabek lifted the lush tail which was hanging down, he was surprised that there was a bit of a core to the tail which allowed him to manipulate it to bend up and along Yuri’s back. Otabek let out a noise of approval, “Now there is a very beautiful sight.”

Yuri’s ass twitched around the plug, sucking it in and out. 

“I wonder--” Otabek ran his lube slicked fingers around the tight ring of muscle, pressing one finger inside between the plug and skin. Yuri let out a long moan, his whole body shivering. Otabek hooked his finger stretching the muscle slowly.

“There, there, Kitten.” Otabek crooned, “How does that feel?”

Yuri whimpered as tears ran down his face. “M - m - more--”

Otabek grinned, carefully adding in a second finger which he used to scissor around the plug. “Are you ready for me Kitten? I am going to fuck you hard with your pretty little tail, cumming deep inside. Is that what my bad Kitten wants?”

Yuri’s breath came out in hard gasps as he moaned, writhing against Otabek’s fingers. Otabek removed his fingers enjoying the wet sound that came from it, wiping them on a small cloth he had grabbed with the lube. He added a liberal amount of lube to his cock, stroking his erection until it was sufficiently coated. 

“Don’t forget to breathe, my love.” Otabek steadied himself as he guided his cock into Yuri’s ass. 

Otabek let out a steam of curses in Kazakh as he slid inside Yuri beside the plug. Giving Yuri a few minutes to adjust to the stretch Otabek marvelled over the feeling of his cock deep inside his boyfriend. When he heard Yuri’s breathing settle, Otabek began to move, his thrusts starting shallow enjoying the feeling of how Yuri opened up to him. 

“Harder--” Yuri grunted.

“Tch!” Otabek sucked out a breath. “Not enough for you, Kitten?” 

Otabek began to pound into Yuri, making the younger man whine at the grueling pace, he could feel how Yuri’s ass tightened around his cock and the plug, sucking him in deeper. 

“Did you want your milk now?”

Yuri was whimpering, moaning loud and long as Otabek shuddered and painted Yuri’s insides with his cum. Yuri whimpered as Otabek pulled out, Yuri’s ass so stretched and sloppy that it was barely holding in the plug. 

Otabek hummed, “Well this won’t do.” Otabek slid off the bed going to their toy drawer pulling out a larger plug which was soft enough for Yuri to sleep with. Otabek went back to the bed where his boyfriend was whimpering piteously. He kissed and nipped at Yuri’s ass as he pulled out the tail and replaced it with the larger plug. Yuri let out a sigh and then continued to whimper slightly, rutting against the sheets. 

Otabek cocked his head, turning Yuri over to his back, then saw what it was that Yuri was whining over: his cock, straining and leaking despite the ring which clamped him from getting any release. Otabek licked his lips. “Aww my poor little Kitten. Here I have been so selfish, and you are in pain. Let Daddy take care of that for you.”

Yuri’s breathing came in hard gasps as Otabek bent over his cock, wrapping his mouth around him. Otabek hummed as he sucked, his hand coming up to cup at Yuri’s balls, teasing him further before releasing the clasp on the cock ring. Yuri came hard with a loud scream, his hips rising up into Otabek. Otabek pulled off of Yuri with a wet pop, his mouth filled, he crawled up along Yuri’s limp form. Yuri looked to him, his make up a mess, his hair a sweaty tangled halo, his cat ears no longer on his head. Smirking Otabek pressed his mouth against Yuri’s pliant one, sharing some of his own cum which Yuri took eagerly. His arms snaking around Otabek’s neck, weakly trying to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Yuri’s tongue lapped up every last taste of his own cum from Otabek before their kiss broke with a satisfied sigh. 

Yuri fell into a deep sleep, his chest rising and falling gently, snoring softly. Otabek smiled, as he gently picked up his boyfriend to place him under the covers, stripping off the dirty sheet and replacing it with a clean and warm blanket. 

Otabek leaned over, kissing Yuri softly, “Night, my Birthday Kitten, sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek went to the bathroom for a second shower to clean himself of sweat and cum, and then to the living area where he warmed up his dinner. Otabek smiled as he ate, the taste of katsudon wrapped in the piroshki dough was perhaps one of the tastiest things. And definitely was something which was only an off season treat. Not normally for mid season training.

Washing the dishes, Otabek could feel himself getting hard once again. There was still the gift he had been planning to give Yuri, going over to his jacket Otabek pulled out a small black velvet box and then made his way back to the bedroom. Otabek approached the bedroom quietly, and he was not surprised to see that Potya had made her way onto the bed and was curled up beside her owner, their snores matched with each other. Otabek stripped out of his towel, placing the box on the side table by Yuri so that he would see it the moment he got up. He flicked the lid of the box open to reveal a black circle of metal with an emerald-cut diamond which would sparkle in the morning light.

Yuri turned in the bed, moaning lightly. Otabek felt himself get hard all over again as his eyes raked over the peaceful form, Yuri’s pink lips which were plump and open slightly. Otabek twitched the covers back so that Yuri’s form was exposed, his lip curled upwards as he ran his hand along his growing erection. He reached another hand out to pinch at Yuri’s nipples making the younger man moan in his sleep, but not waking. Otabek licked his lips as he saw Yuri’s body begin to respond to him, his cock rising up in his sleep, and his hips rising in slight motion. Otabek moaned pumping himself over Yuri’s prone form, using the precum to add glide for his hands as he twisted his wrist palming himself down to the base. 

Otabek climbed up on the bed so that he was straddling Yuri’s form, bending over to kiss his boyfriend’s lips gently. He took his free hand placing his thumb on Yuri’s bottom lip encouraging his mouth open groaning as he felt Yuri start to suck on the digit. Otabek swore as he felt his balls tighten, covering Yuri in ribbons of white. He grinned as he collapsed beside Yuri, flipping the blanket back over them and not bothering to wipe Yuri up so that he would know exactly what had happened when he woke up. 

Otabek nuzzled against Yuri’s back where he fell into a deep sleep which would take them until morning where they would spend the day lazily snuggled together and hopefully celebrating more than just a birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
